Choices
by o0-flyinghigh-0o
Summary: A story about the choices we make, why we make them, and how we live with our mistakes. Kicking off six years after the war with proposal, this is a cannon-compliant Zutara fic. Feedback and critique are always appreciated.


_**A/N: **_Hi, and welcome. I usually don't say much, but well, first chapter and all. Staring six years after the war, this is a story about Zuko and Katara. And Aang. At the moment, it's cannon compliant. First of all, I'm a very big fan of Zutara, but I think the major issue with Kataang is that it's just never explored from Katara's point of view. The only time we see Katara express anything close to attraction to Aang is in The Cave of Two Lovers. When she thinks kissing him might save their lives. Then he's all over her, and she's unsure. And without any additional information we're meant to believe they live happily ever after in the land of sweeties and oogies and have three children. So, I'm going to try and explore that a little bit too. (Though, seriously, don't read this story for Kataang. You'll be disappointed). Mostly this is about Katara and Zuko, the choices we make, why we make them, and how we live with the mistakes.

_**A Proposal. **_

_Zuko-_

_I have some news… _

She began. Then after a moment's hesitation she scribbled over the words and began again.

_Zuko-_

_Something really big happened. Something exciting, well it's meant to be._

_Zuko-_

_I'm so confused. I wish you were here._

_Zuko-_

_I should be happy but I'm not._

_Zuko-_

_Help._

Another piece of paper. A moment of peace. A clear mind.

_Zuko-_

_Aang wants to marry me. I love him. I may not know whether or not I want to be his wife, but I know I would be happy making him happy. And isn't that what a marriage is about? _

_I'm sorry. I miss you. _

_Katara. _

It was the right message to send. He couldn't help her decide, and by the time he got her message it would already be too late. It would be cruel to send something that would do nothing but stir up old wounds. And it was all true. Or close enough.

It was the right thing to do, too. Saying yes, that was. She could be happy with him, and he would undoubtedly be happy with her. She loved him. It was a different love, yes, but no two people could be loved the same. She loved him enough.

She glanced back at the page; the ink had surely dried by now. She rolled the message, and realised she'd now have to break the news to everyone else. Their was a sick feeling in her gut, one she knew was unnecessary yet insisted on persisting. Hakoda would happy. Sokka would be over the moon. And then the news would spread like wildfire, everyone rushing to talk about things that were really none of their business. Everyone celebrating. Toph would give her hell, she'd been hinting at this for years, even their break up hadn't deterred her. The only person who might not be thrilled with the news was Zuko. Not that he had any right to be upset. But she needed him to hear the news from her first.

And if something changed she could send off another letter. She knew he wouldn't say anything until he was forced to.

First things first, she needed Sokka's hawk. Which meant Sokka, a steely resolve and her dad, to get it all done at once.

'Yes?' His grin seemed to take up half his face, his eyes wide enough to fill the rest.

She smiled. This had been the right choice. But she couldn't quite match his level of excitement.

'Did you think I'd say no?'

'Well, no, not really. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. But it still seems… surreal that someone as wonderful as you would agree to marry me.'

'As wonderful as me? You saved the world! You're the most important person alive. You could have anyone you want, and you want to spend your life with me. I'm the one who should be surprised.'

He reached over and held her hand in his.

'We're both lucky.'

Her smile suddenly felt forced. She wanted to pull away. She wanted to tell him to run. She wanted to make him happy. She wanted to spend her life with him. But it all felt so fake. Like they were simply playing house. And it suddenly felt all too fragile, she could see reality looming over them, ready to crash their charade.

But as she looked at his face, as she looked at his smile, her free hand moved to smooth his cheek, it felt so natural and right. It made no sense. How could she still feel so conflicted and confused?

She squeezed his hand.

'We are, aren't we?'

She gently pulled back and began to stand up, offering him her hand as he joined her.

'Just one thing,' she continued, 'I'm staying here. I know you've talked about fixing up one of the air temples, but I need to be here. It'd be nice if you were here most of the time too. But, I don't think that's much of a surprise, is it?'

'I figured. I can leave Teo or someone in charge.' The smile had yet to leave his face. 'Now, we should tell everyone the good news!'

He stared at the words on the page before him.

He could feel the heat of flames threatening to erupt from his hands.

He spared a glance for the messenger standing by the door.

'Leave me,' he barked.

She nodded and gave a quick bow before scurrying out the door, though not before taking a second to absorb the sight of unbidden fire playing across his fingertips.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind her, he reached for another piece of paper and a pen.

_Say no. That's a lie. You're wrong._

_Then don't. Then come here._

_-Zuko._

By the time he'd finished the words were almost completely obscured by scorch marks. He growled, and threw the note into the air, where its flight was intercepted by a burst of fire.

His knees gave out. The urge to burn was gone. The urge to do anything was gone. By now she would have already given him her answer. And even if she hadn't, it wasn't fair for him to ask her to refuse him. Not for something that could never work.

He took a deep breath, and began to write a new letter.

_I hope you're right. Make sure Aang knows how lucky he is to have you. _

_Don't be. I miss you too. You should visit, before you're married. _

He paused, not sure what else to say, what else needed to be said.

_Bring Aang if you'd like._

_I just want you to be happy. If that means marrying Aang, then I wish you all the best._

_Zuko. _

He hadn't lied. But still seemed wrong. He wasn't okay with this. He was pretty sure she was lying to everyone. Including herself.

But then he hadn't seen the two of them together for over a year. Maybe he was wrong, maybe everything was perfect now. He glanced over at her letter. How much insight could a few words really give?

He called for someone to bring him Sokka's bird. It was time for it's return flight.

Before the sun had made it halfway across the sky, the news had somehow made it across the four nations.

The Avatar had chosen a bride.

And apparently they'd be wed in Spring. Though neither the bride, nor the groom had been informed of that point just yet.


End file.
